Quick connect fluid coupling assemblies are well known in the art. The present invention relates to an improvement of copending U.S. patent application No. 904,142, which application discloses a fluid coupling assembly adapted to receive the terminal end portion of a fluid line. The coupling assembly illustrated in the co-pending patent application includes a seal, a coupling body and a resilient retainer. The coupling body has generally concentric first and second bores of greater and lesser diameters, respectively, the first bore also being provided with a generally cylindrical groove which receives the resilient retainer. The retainer has a plurality of prongs which extend inwardly and towards the second bore, the prongs terminating in free ends. The seal is disposed within the coupling body between the retainer and the second bore, the seal including a rubberlike O-ring. The fluid line is adapted to be associated with the fluid coupling assembly, the terminal end portion of the fluid line being provided with a flange which is engaged by the free ends of the resilient prongs of the resilient retainer to hold the fluid line within the fluid coupling assembly when the parts are fully assembled, the seal engaging the exterior surface of the terminal end portion of the fluid line to form a fluid tight seal.
The foregoing design has been found to perform in an exemplary manner when fully assembled and is readily assembled merely by pushing the end portion of fluid line within the coupling body until the free ends of the prongs engage the flange. However, it has been determined that it is possible to insert the end portion of the fluid line within the coupling body in such a manner that the flange of the end portion of the fluid line is not engaged by the free ends of the prongs. When not fully assembled, it is still possible to achieve a good fluid tight seal. However, when not fully assembled it is possible to inadvertently disassemble the fluid line from the fluid coupling assembly.